


Ho Ho No

by afteriwake



Series: Bones McCoy, Private Investigator [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Business, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Cockblock James T. Kirk, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, Interrutions, It's For a Case, Lump Of Coal, Mentioned Alexander Marcus, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Mistletoe, Promises, Teasing, Working With My Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Just as thingsfinallystart to happen between Leonard and Molly in a direction they both seem to want, Jim interrupts with a potential job...and bad news to go with it.





	Ho Ho No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So here is another Christmas in July fic inspired by **Dreamin** , who picked the ship, while I used the " _lump of coal_ " prompt for Fandom Christmas in July and " _Who always walks up to their best friend, enveloping them in their arms just for a moment, who replies with “again? already?” but not-so-secretly loves their cuddles_ " for one of my Summer Surprise prompts.

“Bah. Humbug.”

Molly chuckled and continued decorating the small office with tinsel hung in the doorways. “Shut it, Leonard. If you’re not going to have the Christmas spirit today, go back to my flat and take a day off.”

He narrowed his eyes at her secretary. “Can I have that bottle of Scotch under the tree for me to keep me company?”

“No!” she said, her tone of voice slightly aghast. “I may drink it myself and give you a lump of coal if you go pilfering through any more of your presents, you know. You’re such a tightarse you could make it a diamond in no time.”

That caused his foul mood to disappear in almost an instant, and he moved behind her and put his arms around her, lowering himself to rest his chin on her shoulder. “Thanks, Molly. I needed that.”

“Again? Already?” she asked, but her tone of voice was much warmer this time. “I swear, you are just going up and down with your moods lately.”

“It’s almost Christmas,” he said. “Not my favorite time of the year lately.”

“I know,” she said, her voice soft. “But who knows? Perhaps this year will be different.”

“You think so?” he asked.

“Well, you haven’t looked up yet.”

His gaze drifted upwards and he saw the mistletoe hanging over her head. He should have put his foot down when she convinced him to decorate, but the fact she wasn’t pulling away or anything like that set his stomach fluttering. “Kiss on the cheek, then?” he asked.

“You can snog better than that,” she said, turning to face him.

“Molly,” he said. “This is all...”

“Leonard, I’m a grown woman who makes her own bloody choices and right now my _choice_...” She wound her arms around his neck. “Is to stop wasting time.”

He grinned at her and leaned in, his lips only just brushing hers before the door to her part of the office banged open and he groaned. “Detective Cockblock,” he muttered towards Jim’s direction, eliciting a giggle from Molly.

“ _Ooooh,_ ” Jim said as his eyes widened once he realized what he’d interrupted. “I...uh...you guys need a minute?”

“No, the moment is well and truly squandered, Jim,” Molly said. “For now,” she added under her breath to Leonard, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach stir up all over again.

“Yeah, well,” Jim said, running a hand through his hair. “The Captain wants to hire you to tail a cop. Discretely. _Not_ Holmes.”

“Damn,” Leonard said, looking at his friend but not letting go of Molly. “That would have been the highlight of my holiday season.”

Jim shook his head. “No. Commissioner Marcus.” He tilted his head. “It’s a big deal and IA is involved.”

That caught Leonard’s attention and he let go of Molly but didn’t move far away. “Wasn’t he Holmes’s mentor?”

Jim nodded. “Holmes brought up the problems. You’ll have to work with him on this, but as a former cop, you’re still trusted. They’ll make you a consultant if you help.”

Leonard looked at Molly. “You haven’t had many clients,” she said. “And I’ll tell him to behave.”

“Yeah, but...he hates me. He’ll hate me more if--”

She leaned in and kissed him softly, and for a moment he shut his eyes and forgot there was an audience, just reaching forward to hold her waist lightly. “I’ll give him the coal if he's an arse about things and you can start on the Scotch tonight,” she said before pulling away completely and turning to JIm. “Go into his office, Jim. I’ll make sure you have all the privacy you need.”

“You heard her,” Leonard said, nodding towards his office. With the good apparently came the bad, but at least the good was what he had wanted for so long _nothing_ could ruin it. Not even her ex.

He hoped.


End file.
